


Clothing

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina pays Emma a visit at the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

It's mid-afternoon and you're working at the station with David – or more like you're filling paperwork and he's throwing a bounceball. So when the phone rings with a break-in call, you send him.  
He hasn't been out for a full two minutes yet when Regina enters, tight dress, high heels, red lipstick, walking towards you like you're her prey – and you might as well be, from how easily she always has you in her hands whenever she wants.  
You get up to greet her and soon find yourself pressed against your desk, her hips pushing into you and keeping you in place. She places one thigh between yours, making you moan at the contact and making her already short dress ride up. She grinds against you and you feel the heat coming from her on your leg even through your jeans. Her hand sneaks into them and under your panties as she leans in to whisper in your ear that she's not wearing any.  
You bite your lip to hold back a whimper as her fingers start working on you, and you feel her hips moving faster against your thigh. She gets there first, but holds back until you're both cumming, using the desk as support when your knees fail.  
She kisses you softly and walks away as swiftly as she had walked in. She leaves behind two wet spots on your jeans.


End file.
